Un ninja en un mundo mágico
by Rohakenay
Summary: Naruto es reencarnado en un mundo de fantasía en el cual al cumplir los 16 años de edad ya eres considerado un adulto, en este mundo Naruto podrá disfrutar de una vida tranquila, hasta que ingrese a su nueva academia


Y bien aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, sin duda tenía que comenzar a trabajar en esta historia para poder sacarla de mi cabeza, espero y les agrade lo que estoy escribiendo y si algo puedo mejorar díganme en qué sería lo que puedo mejorar sin más aquí inicia una nueva historia y una nueva aventura para Naruto

Quiero agregar que Naruto no solo posera afinidad al elemento viento si no que le agregare la afinidad al elemento rayo

Obscuridad eso era todo lo que podía ver, ni un solo rayo de luz que disipara la obscuridad, Naruto se encontraba flotando en la infinita obscuridad, perdido, solo, su muerte fue más dura de lo que se hubieran imaginado después de sacrificar su vida para detener a Kaguya y acabar con la guerra. Un gran final para el héroe que salvó el mundo ninja, odiado y despreciado desde su nacimiento, alabado y admirado hasta su muerte, sin duda fue un gran ninja, pero este no sería su final, no Naruto merecía vivir la infancia que nunca tuvo y eso el sabio de los 6 caminos lo sabía

\- Parece que este fue el fin-

\- Sera el fin si tú lo decides Naruto Uzumaki-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? -

Frente a Naruto una silueta comenzó a tomar forma

\- Ohh anciano es usted- sin una pizca de preocupación Naruto conversaba con sabía de los 6 caminos,

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que es mi decisión?

\- Naruto, desde pequeño tú infancia no fue la que un niño debiera de haber vivido -

\- Ni me lo diga viejo, fue un asco haha- la sonrisa de Naruto no aún en esta situación cambiaría

\- Así que qué dime, ¿te gustaría tener la infancia que nunca tuviste? - él sabía le ofrecía a Naruto sin duda algo increíble, Naruto estaba sorprendido nunca se hubiera imaginado el poder recuperar la infancia que tanto deseo y sin dudarlo Naruto la acepto

\- Claro viejo, me encantaría-

\- Excelente, solo un par de cosas que necesitas saber, al aceptar lo que te ofrezco, reencarnarás en un mundo total mente diferente -

\- ¿A qué se refiere anciano? -

\- Me refiero a que qué no vivirás en el mundo ninja, ya que como haz muerto no es posible renacer en el mimo mundo-

\- Ya veo... aun así no me importa en qué mundo este acepto tu oferta anciano, el mundo ninja ha sido salvado todas las personas que me importan están vivas y es lo que me importa

\- De acuerdo Naruto entonces creo que es todo, espero y encuentres todo lo que te hizo falta -al terminar lo oración la obscuridad infinita desapareció, para dar lugar a un intenso brillo que cegó por completo al Uzumaki, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la gran cantidad de brillo y una vez que abrió los ojos de nuevo lo primero que vio era un techo de madera y entonces fue cuando recordó su batalla contra Kaguya y su plática con el sabio

De forma rápida Naruto se levantó de la cama en la cual se encontraba acostado comenzó a caminar, pero cuando se levantó de la cama veía todo muy grande lo cual le pareció extraño así que se acercó a un enorme espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes, cuando se colocó frente a él pudo ver que ya no tenía el cuerpo y la edad que tenía al finalizar la guerra, ahora mismo tenía la edad de 6 años

\- Así que vuelvo a ser un Niño - se dijo en voz alta, Naruto vestía con una playera de maya y sobre esa tenia una playera de mangas larga azul fuerte, con unos pantalones estilo ambu color negros y sus sandalias ninjas azules y un pequeño pergamino atado a la cintura el cual tenia escrito el kanji de arma

\- Maldición, no me digas todo lo que eh aprendido en estos años lo eh perdido- pensó para sí mismo

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación en la que se despertó para comprobar si aún poseía todos sus jutsu y fue entonces que en la sala vio a 3 personas un chico de su misma edad y las otras dos era un hombre y una mujer de avanzada edad

\- Oh, parece ser que al fin has despertado- hablo el hombre adulto

\- Oh si haha disculpe las molestias, ¿quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto Naruto algo confundido

\- Oh claro mi nombre es Merlin Wolford, él es Shin Wolford nuestro nieto y ella es Melinda Bowen

\- ¿Y tú Niño? ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto la ya presentada Melinda

\- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki - se presentó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa que hizo sonreír a ambos adultos

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes Naruto? - pregunto un sonriente Shin acercándose a Naruto

\- Tengo 6 años-respondió Naruto levantando 6 de sus dedos

\- Woow yo también tengo 6 años- respondió alegre Shin

\- Oye Naruto ¿quieres ver algo increíble?

\- Claro- sin perder tiempo ambos niños salieron corriendo de la casa

Una vez que ambos se encontraban afuera Shin comenzó a concentrar magia en sus manos a lo cual Naruto veía asombrado, se sentía muy distinto al chakra, desde la puerta Merlin y Melinda veían a ambos chicos

\- Sabes Melinda, creo que esto puede ser perfecto para Shin-

\- ¿A qué te refieres Merlin? -

\- Es la oportunidad para que Shin conviva con alguien de su edad-

Una vez que Shin termino de cargar su magia en su mano, la libero lanzándola hacia un árbol el cual fue destruido por una combinación de ciento con electricidad, Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, ya que esa energía que uso Shin era muy potente no como sus jutsu, pero con el tiempo podrían llegar a ser igual de potentes

\- Eso fue increíble Shin- grito eufórico el pequeño rubio

\- Shin ¿tú también quieres ver algo increíble? – pregunto el rubio al peli morado, el cual asintió con la cabeza

Merlin y Melinda estaban expectantes a lo que el pequeño rubio iba a hacer ya que no se imaginaban que fuera capaz de usar magia, así que sin despegar la vista de Naruto lo estaban observando

Naruto coloco sus dedos en forma de mas para crear un clon de sombra

\- (Kage bunshin no Jutsu)- una vez de terminar la oración frente a Shin, Melinda y Merlin apareció un segundo rubio, todos se encontraban sorprendidos ya que nunca habían visto algo así, una magia capaz de crear una ilusión haciendo parecer que te clones era algo nuevo para ellos, aun que ya estaban un poco acostumbrados a las ridículas técnicas de Shin esto seguía siendo increíble

\- Woow, ahora hay dos Narutos, eso es increíble -

\- Increíble, para ser una ilusión parece muy real- dijo Melinda mientras se acercaba para tocar la cabeza de la supuesta ilusión, pero se llevo una sorpresa aun mayor al darse cuenta que no era una ilusión si no que era una copia exacta

\- Si se sorprendieron con esto esperen a que les muestre lo que puedo hacer haha – entonces Naruto junto sus manos para concentrar chakra en las plantas de sus pies, los 3 veían algo confundido al rubio, ya que al parecer hacia poses de manos muy extrañas. Algo que unca vieron antes, una pez que termino de concentrar el chakra en sus plantas de los pies uno de los rubios se dirigía hacia el árbol mas cercano y el otro se acercaba a un pequeño estanque que estaba frente a la casa, el que se dirigía al árbol comenzó a treparlo con solo las plantas de los pies, hasta quedar de cabeza en una de las ramas, y el que se dirigía a el estanque comenzó a caminar en el agua hasta quedar en el centro del estanque, decir que eso no los sorprendió seria una gran mentira, nunca antes vieron a alguien ser capaz de trepar un árbol con solo sus pies y mucho menos ver a alguien ser capas de caminar sobre el agua, si bien lo que les demostró no fue una técnica destructiva aun así era muy impresionante

\- Si eso los sorprendió esperen a ver todas las demás técnicas que tengo haha

Y así la nueva vida de Naruto iniciaría, desde el día que llego Merlin y Melinda cuidarían de Naruto así como con Shin y así los años pasaron y Naruto por fin consiguió una familia que lo amara y cuidara, Merlin y Melinda ya eran prácticamente sus abuelos y a Shin lo consideraba como un hermano, con forme el tiempo pasaba Naruto por fin les conto su pasado a su nueva familia, haciendo que lagrimas saliera de sus 2 abuelos el pasado de Naruto es algo que ni un niño debería de vivir, Naruto se sorprendió al enterarse que Shin tampoco era de este mundo, y esto hizo que ambos se volvieran aún más unidos, Naruto les conto sobre Kurama el gran zorro de nueve colas y en una ocasión los transporto a su mente para que pudieran verlo en persona, si bien su apariencia era atemorizante su actitud no lo era tanto, con el paso del tiempo Kurama se fue suavizando gracias a Naruto

Desde el día que Naruto llego a este mundo Merlin junto con Melinda y algunos viejos amigos de Merlin entrenaron a Shin y a Naruto, fue una gran sorpresa que Naruto pudiera controlarla magia, ya que el mismo trato de enseñarle a Shin a controla y sentir el chakra pero no lo había logrado, así que Naruto le recomendó a Shin que tratara de enfocar su magia en la planta de los pies para tratar de trepar el árbol así como el hacía, y al cabo de trabajo duro tanto Shin como Merlin lograron trepar árboles y caminar sobre el agua sin problema

Una vez que ambos chicos cumplieron los 10 años de edad Merlin llevo a Naruto y a Shin a cazar demonios como parte de su entrenamiento y para ser capaces de saber como se siente la energía de los demonios

-Bien niños, es hora de iniciar la cacería de demonios- fueron las palabras de Melin

\- Genial, por fin podre pelear con alguien aparte de Shin- la emoción del rubio era visible para Merlin y Shin

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar a los demonios abuelo? –

\- Es muy sencillo Shin, para poder localizar a un demonio o a cualquier persona necesitan extender el alcance de su magia a tal grado que cuando su magia alcanza a algún objetivo ustedes puedan detectar en donde se encontró, ¿Entendieron? – aunque la explicación de Merlin fue algo confusa al cabo de unos minutos, Shin y Naruto lograron entender

\- Bien aunque es muy complicado el conseguir extender el alcance de su ma.. - Merlin fue interrumpido por Shin y Naruto, los cuales estaban haciendo exactamente lo que su abuelo les acababa de enseñar, un aura morada comenzó a rodear a Shin y a Naruto lo comenzó a rodear un aura rojiza con negro un poco mas intimidante que la de Shin por sus colores

\- Ya sabía que lo lograrían ambos eventualmente pero que lo lograran en su primer intento es increíble-

Y fue entonces cuando ambos tanto Shin como Naruto sintieron un aura siniestre y oscura

\- Baia ya encontraron algo, eso que están sintiendo niños es el aura de un demonio- les explico Merlin y sin pensarlo dos veces el trio fue en dirección al demonio, Merlin se sorprendió ya que no era 1 solo demonio si no que eran 2 y para colmo eran dos demonios oso de clase alta, sin perder tiempo Naruto y Shin se lanzaron cada quien contra uno, ambos chicos portaban una espada, Naruto creo 3 copias con su (Kage bunshin no jutsu) y todas las copias golpeaban al demonio con un aumento de fuerza por el chakra, los golpes eran tan potentes que desestabilizaban al oso demonio y cuando al fin cayo al suelo el verdadero Naruto le corto la cabeza reforzando la hoja de su espada con el elemento raiton, al igual que Naruto sin derroto al demonio faltante lanzando muchos cortes en sus extremidades haciendo que el oso cayera al suelo sin poder levantarse y degollarlo sin ni un esfuerzo

El espectáculo que Merlin presencio lo dejo muy impresionado él sabía que sus 2 nietos eran fuertes, pero derrotar a un demonio de ese nivel era impactante

Y dando por terminada la cacería de demonios Shin junto con Merlin y Naruto regresaron a su hogar en el bosque, el sol por fin se oculto para dar lugar a la luna e iluminar el bosque con la luz nocturna

\- ¿Shin y Naruto fueron capaces de derrotar a dos osos pardo rojo demonizados? –

\- Si, fueron capases de derrotarlos sin la necesidad de yo apoyarlos, fue increíble-

\- Cielos y pensar que ahora no suficiente con uno tenemos dos nietos tan problemáticos, dominan todo lo que se le enseña a una velocidad inimaginable, en especial Naruto y sus clones de sombra- se quejó Melinda dejando salir un gran suspiro que dejaba ver el cansancio

-A todo esto, ¿qué tal va el entrenamiento de Naruto y Shin con la espada? - la pregunta que Merlin hizo fue para un buen amigo de el que les enseñaba a usar la espada a Naruto y Shin

\- Aprenden muy rápido, en especial Naruto con sus clones, si sigue así estoy seguro que lograra dominar esa enorme espada cuando crezca –

\- Sigo pensando que esa espada es demasiado, ya llama mucho la atención con ese brillante cabello imagínenlo caminando entre la gente con esa enorme espada – se quejaba Melinda haciendo que ambos hombres comenzaran a reír

Y asi el tiempo paso y Naruto adopto el apellido de Merlin, ambos chicos entrenando sin parar, el entrenamiento de Shin se lo brindo Merlin, Michel y Melinda, en cuanto a Naruto lo entreno, Merlin, Michel y Kurama y así el tiempo transcurrió hasta que tanto Shin como Naruto cumplieron los 16 años de edad, Shin no había cambiado en lo absoluto actualmente media 1.75m, con una complexión algo delgada pero bien definida, gracias al entrenamiento de Michel y Merlin, Naruto seguía teniendo la misma cara alegre de siempre con la excepción de que ahora el pelo no lo tenía igual de puntiagudo como de pequeño, su cabello lo tenía demasiado largo pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle la visión, Naruto era mas alto que Shin llegando a medir 1.85m, con una gran musculatura como para blandir esa enorme espada que se encontraba detrás de el recargada en la pared (la espada de la que hablo es la de Zabusa) en la casa de Merlin se encontraban muchas personas reunidas entre ellas estaban Shin, Naruto, el propio Merlin, Melinda, Michel y otras tres personas mas uno de ellos era el rey del reino mas cercano su nombre es Diseum von Earlshide y un hombre y una mujer, ambos eran los escolta del rey Diseum

\- Los nietos de nuestro héroe, Merlin-dono, por fin han cumplido los 16 años de edad y así alcanzando la adultez y por eso para celebrar los 16 años de edad de Shin-kun y Naruto-kun alcanzando la adultez, salud – y una vez finalizado su pequeño discurso todos levantaron sus copas para brindar y así la tranquila noche había avanzado alegremente con la celebración de ambos chicos

\- Naruto-kun, Shin-kun, a partir de ahora que piensan hacer? ¿ya pensaron en eso? – les pregunto el rey, al escuchar las palabras del rey ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron ampliamente, para hablar al mismo tiempo

\- Queremos ir al pueblo mas cercano- fue la respuesta de ambos adolescentes

\- Y después de eso ¿qué piensan hacer? – les pregunto su tío

\- ¿A qué te refieres a que haremos después? – pregunto Shin un poco confundido

\- Debe haber algo que quieran hacer cuando visiten ese pueblo ¿no? – pregunto un hombre de pelo plateado llamado Sigfried

\- Ya que aprendieron de Michel-san podrían unirse a la orden real ¿no creen? O talvez volverse cazadores de demonios – esas ideas fueron sugeridas por una mujer de pelo rojizo llamado Christina

Y así fueron pasando los minutos dándoles ideas a ambos jóvenes sobre que es lo que harían y Melinda regañando a Merlin porque nunca les enseño a los chics a usar el dinero

\- Bueno es momento de enseñarles las habilidades de estos 2 chicos, seguro quedaran impactados haha- fueron las palabras de Merlin y sin perder tiempo Shin hizo aparecer una puerta dentro de la casa y al cruzarla todos los presentes se encontraban ahora en un campo de entrenamiento para la magia

\- Que increíble, como llegamos aquí tan rápido – dijo asombrado Diseum a lo cual Merlin le explico sobre la magia que acababa de usar Shin

\- Naruto-kun tú también puedes usar este tipo de magia? – pregunto intrigado el rey a lo cual Naruto negó con la cabeza

\- La verdad no soy capas de usar esa magia ya que yo no la entiendo, pero soy capas de hacer cosas que Shin no puede haha- dijo divertido Naruto mientras golpeaba con el codo el hombro de Shin el cual solo se mostraba divertido

\- Merlin- dono, ¿porque emos venidos tan lejos? ¿a qué se debe? - fue la pregunta de Michel el cual estaba un poco confundido al igual que los demás presentes

\- Esos es sencillo, es porque sería demasiado peligros el lanzar hechizos habiendo cosas alrededor

\- ¿Peligroso? ¿Qué diablos haz echo Merlin? -pregunto molesta Melinda

\- Ya lo verán haha- fue la única respuesta que abatieron de Merlin

Después de seguir caminando por unos 5 minutos al fin se detuvieron y el primero en mostrar su poder fue Shin el cual comenzó a concentrar magia en sus manos, visualizando su magia en la mente creando una llama azul en sus manos y una vez que estuvo listo la lanzo contra en dirección a unas montañas, el nivel de destrucción de dicho rayo de llamas explosivas fue tal que hizo un enorme hoyo en 4 de las montañas que estaba una detrás de otra casi reduciéndolas a nada

Todos a excepción de Merlin y Naruto se encontraban sorprendidos, el ataque que realizo Shin era sin exagerar imposible de creer, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el turno de Naruto llego

Naruto comenzó a hacer muchas posiciones de manos, lo cual confundió a los espectadores y mientras canalizaba el chakra raiton el cual lo combino con magia elemental de rayo, cuadriplicando el poder del jutsu, mientras todos esperaban pudieron notar que a diferencia de Shin no podían sentir nada proviniendo del rubio, pero pudieron notar que en el cielo aparecían enormes nubes negras de las cuales rayos comenzaban a salir de ellas, dichas nubes se encontraban sobre unas montañas y una vez que termino de combinar ambas energías el jutsu estaba listo y fue cuando lo lanzo

\- (Rairon: Kirin) – y fue entonces cuando de las nubes salían aun mas rayos los cuales se comenzaron a juntar dentro de las nubes, de pronto un enrome dragón colosal echo de rayos azules salía de la nube dirigiéndose directo hacia la montaña pulverizándola como si no fuera nada las montañas dejando en la zona de impacto un cráter de un tamaño inimaginable

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso decir que estaban impactados era poco las caras de todos a excepción de Shin y Merlin eran de terror

-Woow Naruto al fin lo perfeccionaste, ¿cuándo lo lograste? - decía Shin muy asombrado, a lo cual Naruto solo comenzó a reír y le contesto

\- Lo perfeccione anoche- respondió el rubio levantando su pulgar

\- ¿MERLIN QUE DIABLOS LES HAS ENSEÑADO A ESOS DOS? - gritaba muy molesta Melinda zangoloteando a Merlin el cual se disculpaba sin parar mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos

Una vez que todos se calmaron se disponían a regresar al hogar de los Wolford y fue entonces que Merlin le dijo a Naruto que los llevara a casa a lo cual todos los adultos lo veían con una cara de confusión

\- Si no recuerdo mal Merlin Naruto-kun dijo que no podía usar la misma magia que Shin-kun-

-Y eso es correcto Diseum, pero Naruto tiene una técnica increíble que puede funcionar como transporte y a la vez en batalla, todos por favor tómense de las manos - todos se encontraban confundidos pero asintieron y se tomaron de las manos, Merlin coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y Shin coloco su mano sobre el otro hombro y en un destello multicolor todos y cada uno de los presentes se encontraban ya frente a la casa de los Wolford, de nueva cuenta todos se volvieron a sorprender, hasta que por fin paso el asombro Michel hablo

\- Creo que ya fueron suficientes sorpresas por el día de hoy necesito descansar- fueron las palabras de Michel el cual suspiraba de cansancio

Ya todos regresaron a el comedor en el que se encontraban antes, una vez que todos tomaron asiento comenzaron a discutir sobre ambos adolescentes, Diseum ya no estaba tan seguro en dejar que Shin y Naruto salieran del bosque, sus habilidades actuales eran lo suficiente mente fuertes como para hacer estallar una guerra contra los demás reinos lo cual querían evitar a toda costa, pero fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea Diseum, la cual era inscribir a Naruto y Shin en la academia de magia

\- Acaso piensas usar a Shin y Naruto para beneficio de tu país? – la cara de Merlin cambio a una de seriedad

\- Vamos Merlin parce como si no me conocieras, claro que no pienso hacer eso, pienso en ambos como mis sobrinos, no sería capaz de hacer eso – levantaba su mano a la altura de su pecho mientras hablaba con Merlin

\- A todo esto, ¿Qué es una academia de magia? -pregunto Shin algo confundido

\- Shin creo que es una escuela donde aprendes magia- le contesto Naruto a Shin en voz baja tapando su boca, una vez que recibió la respuesta ambos chicos empezaron a asentir con la cabeza dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con lo que Naruto le explico, esta acción no pasó desapercibida por los demás los cuales reían ante la actitud de ambos chicos

-Si ambos van a la academia descubrirán cuan fuera de la escala de nivel se encontrar con relación a los estudiantes – fue la explicación de su tío

\- Además esto les será de ayuda a ustedes ya que podrán tener contacto con jóvenes de su edad, esta podría ser una excelente oportunidad para ustedes para hacer amigos

\- Tienes razón Diseum, ¿Qué opinan ustedes dos? -les pregunto su abuelo a ambos jóvenes y antes de que Shin respondiera, Naruto hablo primero

\- A donde Shin vaya yo voy, después de todo somos inseparables – fue la respuesta de Naruto mientras abrazaba a Shin agarrándolo del cuello dejando ver una sonrisa, Naruto y Shin eran inseparables eran literal mente uña y carne, aunque no tuvieran la misma sangre ambos se consideraban como hermanos

\- Si ese es el caso entonces creo que está decidido ¿no Naruto? – a lo cual ambos sonrieron y aceptaron el ir a la academia

\- Tendrán que pasar el examen de ingreso ya que la academia se basa en méritos y no se muestra favoritismo ante nadie, aunque seas de la nobleza

-Tío Dis, ¿Quién eres? -pregunto Naruto algo curioso

\- Es cierto nunca se los dije, mi nombre completo es Diseum von Earlshide. Soy el rey del reino de Earlshide

Tanto Shin como Naruto estaban sorprendidos nunca se imaginaron que su tío fuera el rey de toda una nación

Deudores de terminar la celebración de ambos Wolford todos regresaron a sus hogares para dar por concluido el día

A la mañana siguiente tanto Shin como Naruto y Melinda y Merlin estaban dentro de un carruaje el cual se dirigía hacia la nación de Diseum, el viaje fue un poco largo pero muy entretenido, después de unas cuantas horas de camino al fin llegaron a la residencia de su abuelo Merlin la cual era una mansión enorme y una vez que entraron fueron reducidos por mayordomos y mucamas Melinda les dijo a sus nietos que se fueran a investigar la ciudad y así fue tanto Naruto como Shin se fueron a ver toda la ciudad, (Shin viste la misma ropa que en el anime ) Naruto llevaba puro un playera de mangas largas color blanca la cual se encontraba muy justa a su cuerpo resaltando la musculatura y unos pantalones estilo Ambu color negro y sus sandalias ninjas negras con su enorme espada en su espalda

-Sabes Naruto, creo que está de más que llaves tu espada por la ciudad, llamarás mucho la atención

-Ni hablar antes muerto que separarme de esta arma

Shin se dio por vencido Naruto era demasiado terco y dejó de tratar de convencerlo ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad pudieron escuchar que alguien gritó auxilio y sin perder tiempo ambos se dirigieron de dónde venía la voz

-Deténganse por favor-

\- ¿Podrían dejarnos de una vez? -

-Oh vamos no tienes por qué estar enojada, qué tal si ambas pasan un buen rato con nosotros les aseguro que no lo lamentarán-

Al parecer seis hombres estaban rodeando a dos chicas de al parecer 16 años

Cuando Naruto y Shin vieron lo que sucedía no lo pensaron 2 veces y se dirigieron hacia ellos

-Disculpen ¿las están molestando? - pregunto Shin con una voz calmada a lo cual una de las chicas respondió

-Si no están molestando mucho -

Entonces los seis hombres se dirigían hacia Naruto y Shin los cuales estaban inmóviles, uno de los que estaban molestando a las chicas se acercó mucho a Shin el cual sin darle tiempo de racionar le dio un potente cabezazo haciendo que el hombre cayera inconsciente

-Ah eso llamó yo usar la cabeza- mencionó Naruto dándose leves golpes en la cabeza

Y fue entonces cuando los 5 restantes atacaron a Naruto y Shin, Naruto sin siquiera intentarla desenfundó su espada y la balance de izquierda a derecha golpeándolos con una de las partes planas de su espada noqueando a dos de ellos al instante y con su mano libre sostuvo de la garganta al hombre que faltaba dándole un hymen's color con su cabeza tumbándolo al suelo en ese mismo instante, al mismo tiempo Shin destruía una daga que tenía uno de los atacantes para después darle un puñetazo y mandarlo directo al suelo, sin que el hombre faltante se diera cuenta le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello dejándolo noqueado al instante

Las dos chicas veían sorprendidas a Naruto y Shin mientras un leve sonrojo se le Maracaná a ambas chicas en la mejilla.

Las chicas se acercaron corriendo a ambos

-Se encuentran bien? - pregunto algo preocupada una de las chicas la cual tenía un hermoso pelo rojo con un cuerpo envidiable por muchas mujeres y alado de ella se encontraba su amiga la cual tenía el pelo azul celeste con un cuerpo igual de envidiable que su amiga pelirroja, pero con los pechos un poco más grandes

Cuando Naruto y Shin escucharon que alguien les hablaba se voltearon para responderles

-Si no se preocupen estamos bien ¿Ustedes se encuentran bien- a lo cual la pelirroja asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras aún seguía marcado su sonrojo

-Este, Muchas gracias por salvarnos- agradeció la chica peli azul y fue entonces cuando Shin se dio la vuelta para verla y una vez que la miro se quedó paralizado y lo único que pudo al decir fue

-Eres demasiado linda- Perón un fuerte grito pronunciando esas palabras mientras su cara se volvía roja, cuando Naruto escuchó lo que dijo hermano no pudo evitar reírse de él

-Así que, no pierdes tiempo ¿Eh? HahH- fueron las palabras del rubio mientras enfundaba de nuevo su espada

La chica peli azul se encontraba muy roja, nunca le habían dicho algo como eso, su amigo al igual que Naruto se comenzó a reír del comportamiento de su amiga

-Bueno supongo que esos tipos ya no volverán a causar molestia –

**Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero y les haya gustado y si tienen sugerencias o ideas háganmelas saber mediante los revew jasta la otra **


End file.
